Talk:Believe (2)/@comment-4422267-20140723040713
Just finished the episode. I have to give it a solid A+. Definitely Degrassi at its finest. The scene where Becky is just sobbing right there in court after telling her parents that she just couldn't lie about the truth and her mother is all "We're not going to get through this as a family" and just left her daughter in the room sobbing hysterically... I was just like "Screw you". Then the scene earlier with the reporter all "You're ruining the lives of two innocent boys Luke and Neil. You just got too drunk, made a few mistakes and regretted it in the morning and now playing the blame game". Okay, there I was just like "YOU BITCH!!! SOMEONE GIVE ME SOME HOT COFFEE TO SPLASH ON HER PLEASE!" But honestly, Ana's acting on PERFECTION. GOLDEN! She really did portray a rape victim at their lowest and desperation to find an outlet. Not to mention having to deal with the blame guilt from others who have their head jacked up their ass. As a rape survivor, I know just how badly that can take a toll on a person. My father often blamed my abuse on me and went on how "you never said anything - so clearly you must have been enjoying yourself" or "what little kid doesn't know about good touch/bad touch? you knew better than to let him touch you - unless you wanted it" and then my favorite "You wanted to keep going back over there and lied to me - you protected him in order to continue it". I nearly did kill myself because I convinced myself that he was right. So this episode really did do justice in showing just how far a person can go just get rid of the pain. But how just ONE person who will listen to you can drastically change all that. I think Zig mostly redeemed himself in this episode. He saved Zoe's life and comforted her in a time when she REALLY needed someone. Not to mention, he saved her case. If she hadn't showed up, Luke/Neil likely would have gotten off scott free. And I gotta admit, the scene with Zig/Zoe in the courtroom just before the verdict.... okay, I'M A NOVAS FAN NOW! But, I had a feeling Matlingsworth was going to end in this episode. Even though I honestly don't feel like they really got back together in this episode. Like I said before, I don't think they were together just yet. More like in the PROCESS of getting back together. But, their "break up" scene really did get to me. Maya probably just felt like this WAS just Cam all over again. Come on, the girl was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Even Miles had to physically calm her down. But, I don't think this is the end. With Degrassi, name a couple who didn't once go "We are SO over for good" or something to that extent, but soon got back to couple status. I think in season 14 they are going to find their way back together. Just hopefully sometime LATE in the block to grow up a little bit before deciding to give another whack at a relationship.